sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
THX Tex 1 1996 Trailer
Nickname: "Tex" Trailer: The THX logo fades in as it usually would. All of a sudden, the logo sputters and then breaks down as if due to an electrical failure. A light is switched on as a robot named Tex rolls in from off-camera. Tex opens a panel on the "X", grabs a rocket pack, and flies off screen, pulling out a hammer just before he goes off screen, muttering "Oh, George..." (referring to George Lucas.) Tex hammers at something on the right side of the screen, drills at something on the left side and then flies over to the T and moves a large switch. The switch causes the logo to re-activate and complete its usual sequence with the "LUCASFILM LTD." and "SOUND SYSTEM" text. Tex realizes the door in the "X" is still open and kicks the logo, which shuts the door, causing a black screen to fall reading "The Audience Is Listening". Trivia: John Lasseter, CEO of the animation company Pixar, created Tex who is THX's mascot. Variants: *On DVD or LaserDisc releases, the message from the Laserdisc variant of Broadway (see above) "Mastered and Duplicated for Optimal Audio and Video Performance" appears'without' the blue rectangle outline. Then, the animation plays as usual. *Between 1996 and 1997, the "sound system" title appears under THX (as well as Lucasfilm Ltd. on the top). After 1997 the "sound system" name was removed. *There is an extended version in which after Tex drills something, he starts to saw and then hits a hard object and yells "Ow", muttering afterward. The rest of the trailer plays like normal. This only appears on'' Fox Demo Disc #1'', disc 2 of the North American DVD release of Finding Nemo and the Candian exclusive "Lucasfilm THX Surround EX DVD". *On the THX Vimeo page and DVD releases such as Toy Story 2 Special Edition, the black screen that reads "The Audience is Listening." is replaced with the THX website URL. The "LUCASFILM LTD." and "SOUND SYSTEM" text are absent. *On the Toy Story CAV laserdisc, the only LD release to use this trailer, [ LASER I/ DISC ] from the Broadway Laserdisc trailer shines under THX. The "Mastered and Duplicated" message appears prior to THX appearing. The DTS and standard Dolby Laserdiscs of Toy Story just use the "Broadway" trailer. *A "Dell PC" version exists. *A full matte verison appeared on the 1997 FOX documentary for "Star Wars: The Magic and the Mystery", along with a brief apperance of Cimmaron. FX/SFX: Nice CGI for 1996, which was done at Pixar Animation Studios. Music/Sounds: The Deep Note in -1.5 lower pitch (from the Broadway DVD variant), Tex's dialogue, and sounds corresponding to the animation. The sound design is by Gary Rydstrom, according to'' The THX Ultimate Demo Disc''. See "Trailer" for the rest. Availability: Might have been common in THX theaters during its heyday, such as it's debut on'' Independence Day,'' but it can be found on some Pixar movies on DVD such as Cars (the last THX-Certified Disney DVD so far; Blu-ray of'' Cars doesn't use THX, and don’t expect it on the original DVD release of ''The Incredibles, it uses the “Cavalcade” trailer), and some THX demo DVDs. Seen online as well. The "DELL PC" version is exclusive to the THX Picture and Sound Optimizer disc. The home video ("Mastered and Duplicated" tagline variant) appears in the Pixar employees only "Made in Point Richmond" DVD. Editor's Note: This logo boasts very nice CGI for the time as well as a humorous and friendly atmosphere compared to other THX logos. Category:THX